<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Say You Won't Let Go by pwettypwita</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22616146">Say You Won't Let Go</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pwettypwita/pseuds/pwettypwita'>pwettypwita</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Eventual Smut - maybe, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, KaraMel, Karamel Karaoke, Karaoke Supergirl, Not as sweet as Karamel, Supergirl Karaoke, Supergirl x The Flash, There'll be a lot of karaoke - just saying, This fic has been abandoned for years, also known as KIKO, bring back the alien bar, but now I'm stirring the pot again, please stick with me till the very end, slowburn, un-beta'ed so pardon my english</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:41:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22616146</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pwettypwita/pseuds/pwettypwita</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was karaoke night at the Alien Bar. All of Kara's friends were there, including Barry. She hesitated to come, so she decided to just stayed at home. But something changed her mind.</p><p>View weeks ago while Mon-El was dying, he kissed her and she kissed him back, but neither of them want to admit it. That was until the cat is out of the bag, the secret is being uncovered.</p><p>Can they manage to be around each other and control themselves - denying the strong desire, a pure wanton, and the need of each other?</p><p>Originally posted on Tumblr : Karaoke, Is Kara-OK? (KIKO) series</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers &amp; Mon-El, Kara Danvers/Mon-El</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Say You Won't Let Go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello AO3 Supergirl verse! Been dying but not having the confidence to post any of my story here cause my English was mediocre - still is. But I want to have some fun, reviving this work, and revisit my undying love for you guys and our beloved Superhero couple: Kara &amp; Mon-El. This story has been a work in progress since 2016, yes, it was that long ago, and still unfinished. Want to give a shout out to my girls Elle, Lacy, Kelly, Isha, Em, and Daxabith Squad whose been my number one in this fandom. It's been four years guys.. Four years<br/>Anyhoo, let's get started before I got cold feet. I have 9 chapters in store, onto how many, I let my muse decides. As mentioned, this work is unbeta'ed so all faults are mine - but constructive criticism are always welcome. Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Kara's POV</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Alex texted me an hour ago. Invited - correction - <em>ordered</em> me to come to the Alien Bar. She said there's an event, a free flow beer all night long and everyone came, so should I. Her, Winn, James, Maggie, even J'onn and my superhuman superspeed friend, Barry. He came yesterday with his speedy portal thing. Said he got something to talk to to my tech-nerd bestfriend, Winn. Maybe he wanted to teach Winn about the portal thing, to build an open access between our world and his. Who knows.</p><p>So he decided to stay at National City for a couple of days/ And because of his superhuman <em>extranormal</em> ability, for safety precautions - especially after Cadmus' attack, J'onn offered him a room at the DEO rather than sleeping in.. say Winn's.</p><p>Did I forget to mention that Mon El is coming as well? Oh yes. He is coming. But no, he's not the reason I hesitate to come. I am not avoiding him or anything, especially after, no, I'm not going to talk about it. It's just, I'm just too tired to change my comfy pajamas into a dress or any outfit for a night out. I just love and prefer laying on my cozy couch, covered by my warm blanket and watching tv. Nothing feels better than being home, right?</p><p>
  <em>Meanwhile at the bar...</em>
</p><p>All of the gang were sitting at the same table. Alex, Maggie, James, Winn, J'onn, Barry, and Mon-El. Winn just told them a pretty good funny story, which made all of them laughing except Mon-El. He just curved a smile, not really in the mood to laugh. He wasn't paying attention to what Winn's said to be honest. His mind was else where, and that something else was Kara. <em>Where is she?</em></p><p>Since it's a Karaoke Night, the bar was pretty crowded and filled with people - mostly aliens - cheered and sing along. It's loud, even Winn has to yelled to ask Alex about Kara.</p><p>"Hey Alex, where's Kara?", Winn asked across the table.</p><p>"I don't know. She doesn't reply any of my text. Maybe she's sleeping. It's half past 10 anyway"</p><p>"What happened with her. Is Kara OK? It doesn't sound like Kara to sleep early" Winn said loudly trying to match the volume of the music. He was narrowing his eyes, shot a quick glare to Mon El. Like he was directly talking to him not Alex. While Mon El was trying to distract himself, ignoring Winn, and drinking his beer from the bottle.</p><p>"Well who's up next?!" Barry banged the table with his hands - excitedly, then he voluntarily stand up. He shocked everyone on the table with his excitement, and made all of them laughing, clapping, and cheering for him.</p><p>"I am in!" Winn stood up. He took a big gulp of his beer. "You guys are in for a treat!" He said excitedly before following Barry's step.</p><p>They picked a song. A good ol' rock music. As the music starts to play, the crowds cheering, jumping, singing a long, the excitement and energy were like they're on fire.</p><p>
  <em>"Shot through the heart and you're to blame, darling, you give love a bad name!"</em>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p>--------</p>
</div><em>Kara's Apartment</em><p><br/>
</p><p>She's been hogging the warm blanket, eating popcorn, watching movies on tv - staring at the tv actually, and pressing all the button of her remote control for the past thirty minutes. Knowing fully if she doesn't stop pressing her remote control, it will break in no time. So she did stop.</p><p>She cursed, wondering why watching tv alone, one of her favorite activity, could bore her. Her mind travelled to her gang who might have a real good time at the bar right now. Laughing, drinking beers, playing pool, basically enjoying and living the night to the fullest, while all she's doing in her apartment are just.. boring.</p><p>So she got up from the couch. She changed her mind and decided to come to the bar. She changed her outfit in superspeed. She changed her comfy pajamas to a mid length bodyfit maroon dress in, topped it with a simple black leather jacket that she rarely used, slip her feet to ankle boots, throw a mid ponytail, and swipe some lipstick. She quickly take a look of herself in the mirror, satisfied, she then quickly text Alex and run to the bar.</p><p>
  <em>" Coming. Be there ASAP. "</em>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p>--------</p>
</div><em>A view minutes later..</em><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Kara's POV</em>
  </strong>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"Whoa. Five minutes. Not bad.. I hope no one saw me in my Kara's outfit with Supergirl's speed."</p><p>She arrived five minutes later. Stop a couple feets from the door, fixing her dress and hair. Still feeling a little of hesitation to come in to the bar. With or without her superhearing ability, she could hear someone starts to play a melodious guitar song, with a voice that was so good.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <em>" Heaven only knows where you've been<em></em>
</em></p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <em>But I don't really need to know, I know</em>
    </em>
  </p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p>
    <em></em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>where you're gonna go "</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em></em>
  </p>
</div><em></em><p>Curious, she slide her glasses a little lower and looking through the concrete wall with her supervision, and there she sees Barry. He sounded good. Matter fact, he sounds really good. Singing was obviously one of his ability, no doubt.</p>
<p></p><div class="center"><p><em>" On my heart where you're resting</em></p>
<p></p><div class="center"><p>
    <em>your head. And you just look so beautiful</em>
  </p></div><div class="center"><p>
    <em>Just like you were an angel "</em>
  </p></div><p>
    <em></em>
  </p></div><em></em><p>As the door open, Kara walks inside. Barry was on the stage, her gang on their table. Maggie was sitting next to Alex. J'onn was on Alex's right side, there's James, and Winn.. but no Mon El. Just as her eyes searching for him, their eyes met, both stopped in their tracks.</p>
<p></p><div class="center"><p><em>" Can I stop the flow of time?</em></p>
<p></p><div class="center"><p>
    <em>Can I swim in your divine?</em>
  </p></div><div class="center"><p>
    <em>'Cause I don't I think I'd ever leave this place "</em>
  </p></div><p>
    <em></em>
  </p></div><em></em><p>If only everyone could see, the tension and pure wanton between them is almost palpable.</p><p><br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! You guys up for the next chapter? Comment down below</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>